The real reason for the bruise
by klaineismylife
Summary: A short one shot about one way Darren could have got the bruise on his cheek. If you don't like Criss colfer, don't read, if you do...enjoy! slight smut


**A/N Me and my friend were talking about it and this was born. Fluff towards the end and M to be safe :) enjoy!**

* * *

Chris had been waiting for Darren for the past hour. He's text him an hour ago saying he'd be half an hour, tops. To be honest, Chris was getting a bit worried. Another half hour past and Chris was pacing the floor. He wasn't answering his texts and his phone went straight to voicemail. He was just about to ring Joey when he heard a key in the door.

He ran to the hall where he saw Darren standing in all his curly glory. "Where the hell have you been!?" Chris almost shouted. "I'm so sorry PR called as I was leaving and she just wouldn't shut up!" he said shutting the door and walking towards Chris.

Chris walked off. "I was so worried about you" he sighed as he sat on the sofa. "I'm sorry babe, I really am. Let me make it up to you?" he asked collapsing next to his boyfriend, giving his best puppy eyes. Chris seemed intrigued by this. "How do you propose to do such a thing?"

"Well..." and without finishing his sentence Darren was leaning in to Chris, wrapping his hand around Chris' neck and softly but purposely meeting their lips. It had all happened quite fast so Chris was shocked at first. As he felt Darren's soft lips move against his that changed. He regained focus and inhaling Darren's scent he began to move his lips too. They sat on the sofa just enjoying being together and kissing for a while. With works stupid hours and all their bits on the side they hadn't had much time to just be them lately, something both men missed desperately. All they wanted to do was to spend time together.

Darren gently ran his tongue along Chris's bottom lip asking for entrance which he was, as always, immediately granted. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Chris's mouth. It always tasted sweet with a hint of Chris. Which he knew sounded crazy but it was true. Darren, in Chris' words tasted like coffee with a hint of magic. That's what they felt. When the two men kissed it was magic. Their tongues caressed each other but as the boys realised just how much they'd missed each other the kisses got more heated and Darren ended up in his favourite place to lie, onto of Chris resting between the taller of the twos legs.

Darren could help but let out a moan as Chris took his bottom lip in between his teeth and slowly ran them across it. Darren pulled his lips of his sexy boyfriends and began to trail them down his jaw and to his soft spot on his collar bone. When he reached THAT spot he began to suck and nip making Chris, as usual squirm beneath him. He pulled off Chris "do you trust me?" all Chris could do was nod at the question. As soon as Darren got the sign he placed his hands under Chris' thighs just above the kneecap and lifted Chris of the sofa with him, returning his lips to his neck. Chris squealed in surprise before wrapping himself around Darren, loving the feel of Darren's arms tensed around him.

Dare carried them to Chris's bedroom and lay him down onto it before removing his shoes he's forgot to previously. Usually Chris would tell him off

_"Darren how many times!? I love you but for the love of god stop wearing your shoes in my house!"_

Darren chuckled at the memory before returning his eyes to Chris. His hair was out of place from where Darren hands had been, he was flushed in the cheeks and Darren could see he was hard from the outline in his sweats. He took no time leaning back over Chris and reconnecting their lips.

He felt a pull on his t-shirt and took the hint, stripping it off himself. As he went to reconnect their lips he felt hands running along his chest and before he knew it he was on his back. Chris hovering above him smirk. Chris began to kiss down Darren's chest before stopping at his nipple and licking across it. Darren moaned above him, it was his weak spot. Chris smirked again before taking the dark nub in his mouth and twisting his tongue around it while his hand payed attention to the other. Darren couldn't help but buck his hips up to search for some sort of friction. "Oii Colfer, I'm supposed to be apologising to you here" he said flipping them back over but not before revealing Chris' well toned chest.

They returned to kissing whilst Darren slowly pushed down Chris's sweats knowing it would give him a fraction of the friction he required. He took of his own jeans before grinding his sips down to meet his boyfriends. Chris wasn't expecting it and moaned deeply in the back of his throat. It wasn't long till they were grinding their hips in a perfect rhythm.

Darren had wanted to try something for a while and he thought now was as good a time as any. "I want to try something" he whispered into Chris's ear. Chris just nodded at him. He slowly licked his way down Chris's body before sliding off his boxers. He looked at Chris's cock standing firm against his stomach. He licked up the strip and gently sucked the head of it before unexpectedly flipping both men. Darren wiggled back up the bed taking his boxers as he went and panted into Chris's ear to turn around.

As Chris swung his leg over Darren's head his knee connected with Darren's face and Darren immediately cupped his cheek. Chris rolled off his bed and ran to his boyfriend's aid. Darren's face was covered and he was bent over so Chris couldn't see his face "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry. Are you okay? I'm really sorry!?" he sat next to Darren and held him, rubbing his back.

Darren sat up "fuck, I forgot how strong your legs are" he laughed but Chris could hear the pain in his voice. Chris turned Darren's face to him and his eyes glistened over as he saw the reddening mark on his lover's cheek. "Oh my god Darren I am so sorry, I'm so so so sor" he was cut off by Darren's lips. "Shush you. I'm fine okay, I mean it hurts like a bitch but it was an accident and its fine okay?"

"Okay" Chris answered meekly "I love you" "I love you too dare" he kissed him on the cheek once more. "Now, any chance I can have some ice?" he giggled, returning to the real Darren. Chris just nodded. They both pulled on sweats and went to get some ice. Chris put Mullan on the TV on the living room and sat next to Darren holding the ice pack on his cheek. "Is that a snail ice pack?" Darren asked after he was used to the coldness. "Maybe" Chris admitted blushing. "That is THE coolest thing ever!" he squealed like a small child. Chris just laughed and placed a light kiss over the forming bruise. Darren lay his head on Chris' chest and let his heartbeat calm him to sleep.


End file.
